Memories and Daydreams
by Wysteria Fox
Summary: Buch of skits put together as one big story. Just for fun and for thinking. Mostly fun. Pairings BBTer RobStar, and whatever else pairing I want! Lol. NO SLASH. Few Profane Words used.
1. MegaUberSuperDuperShoppingExtravaganza

Hey guys! This is just a bunch of One-shotters put together, most are about Beast Boy and Terra, but there maybe a Robin and Starfire somewhere. Oh, and I find it necessary to share where I got my inspiration for these stories because it is so amazing how your brain can be inspired to create a great story out of one little occurrence.

This story was inspired while I went shopping. I began to think what an enormous amount of effort it takes to get clothing because of all the trying on, and well I wanted some humor to liven me up, and this popped into my head. Think about it, you may go to the store and try on twenty something pairs of jeans and only end up buying two pairs. It's madness I tell you!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

" Talking

Thinking

New section/different area

**Memories and Daydreams**

**Skit One: ****The Mega Uber Super Duper Shopping Extravaganza**

"Are you ready, Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Dude, I was born ready!" was Beast Boy's only reply as he leapt forward and changed into a lion and then a small little kitten. (Think Forces of Nature ep)

Beast Boy meowed cutely as he sat at the store's entrance. This caught the attention of a few girls and soon most of the customers. They were passing him around and talking about how cute he was and what a sweet angel kitten he was.

Beast Boy was just the distraction the other Titans needed to dart into the store. Robin calling back a "Good job Beast Boy!" as they started their hunt.

No problem dude. Beast Boy thought knowing Robin or the others wouldn't hear it but just the fact that he was answering was enough for him.

The others ran in full speed, "Cyborg you're next. Ready?" Robin asked as they continued to run and skid around the many corners of the store.

Cyborg nodded and took his position looking over the clothes racks in the boys (men's, whatever you want to call it) department. And sure enough a group of fans crowded around him and started asking random questions.

The other three titans continued onward coming closer to their target, "Get ready Raven!" Robin instructed as they curved another corner.

Raven nodded and tried to look natural as she scoped out some of the boy's tees (come on now, she's a tomboy what do you expect?). In an instant a horde of fan boys showed up, drooling over Raven's good looks and asking for autographs.

Robin and Starfire picked up speed; they were so close. Starfire took flight and grabbed Robin by the wrist and he held tightly back.

"Please hurry Robin," Starfire pleaded, as she looked nervously around, flying him slightly higher, "we do no know how long the others can hold them."

Robin nodded his understanding and proceeded with the directions through the clothes sections, "Right! And then left Star."

Starfire guided him down closer to the clothes rack as they approached it; Robin scanned the sizes quickly and snatched up the proper fitting.

"I got it Star, GO!"

Starfire nodded and jetted him the checkout counter, which happened to only be a few more meters away. She dropped him in front of the counter.

"Here." Robin said throwing the item onto the counter.

"Hey, you're Robin! And Starfire!" the clerk exclaimed.

"Robin! They are approaching!" Starfire exclaimed from her in the air post.

"Yeah, can we checkout now?!" Robin fumed, couldn't the clerk tell they were in a hurry? "Put it on the card."

The clerk hurriedly put the item in a bag and scanned the Titans' credit card and handed the items back.

"Have a good day…" the clerk said, slightly confused as Starfire and Robin jetted off again.

"Raven," Robin talked into the communicator, "we're nearing your post."

Raven nodded and closed her communicator as she saw Starfire approaching with Robin in tow. Raven signed one last autograph and used her mind powers to warp Starfire, Robin and herself to an area nearer to Cyborg's post.

"We're approaching quickly, Cyborg." Raven said as closed her communicator.

Cyborg turned just in time to see the others approaching; Starfire was still flying Robin high above the walkway and Raven had taken flight. For a split second, Raven and Cyborg's eyes met and in the next instant a black discus appeared on the other side of Cyborg's fans.

"See ya'll later!" Cyborg called as he leapt on the discus and rode it like a flying skateboard.

"Yo, BB," Cyborg called on his communicator, "we're almost to the entrance."

Beast Boy nodded understanding and still in his kitten form. And almost on cue the rest of the Titans burst through the store entrance doors.

"Well, it's been fun," Beast Boy winked and said now in his human form, "but I gotta jet!" and with that he turned into a bird and flew by the other Titans.

"Ahh it's Beast Boy!!" some of the fan girls yelled.

A little away from the store the Titans landed on the sidewalk.

"Man, I CAN'T believe we have to go through **ALL **that trouble just so Rob can get new boxers." Cyborg sighed exasperated.

"Um, guys…I think I got the wrong size…" Robin stated, looking at the tag.

The others just slapped their foreheads, "Not **AGAIN**!!"

Heheh, Robin needs boxers….sorry if that seemed like a crude joke but I found it the most upbeat and one of the funniest things I've thought of. Gosh, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I would appreciate it you all told me if it was as fast as it should seem. Cause it is a fast pursuit.

Oh, and for the few who are wondering why they would have to go through all that trouble; he's a super hero, and most girls probably find him cute, sexy, etc. (My heart's for Beast Boy so don't get any ideas ) and if they saw him casually buying boxers, gosh, who knows what some rabid, Robin-loving fan girl could do! Also, you may be wondering how many times the Titans had to do that routine; Don't ask me, I lost count.


	2. Just One Dance

This story was inspired by what happened a few days ago at school, it was raining really hard and I began think about Teen Titans and boom, it popped into my head. Just goes to show that inspiration can come from most anywhere. :)

Also, thank you to my reviewers, I'm glad you like it;

Antimatter Manticore NNY273000 

**Bloody-Rose-Demon**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

" Talking

Thinking

New section/different area

**Memories and Daydreams**

Skit Two: Just One Dance 

"Beast Boy!! Where are you?!" Terra call, no matter where she looked walking around the Tower he never seemed to be there.

Terra put her hands on her hips and sighed deeply. Where could that little green boy be? Before Terra had another moment to wonder, she heard a stumble and yep behind her.

"Hey Terra…" Beast Boy greeted in a somewhat sick tone as he lay on the staircase.

"Oh goodness! Beast Boy, are you ok?" Terra asked offering a hand up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Beast Boy replied accepting the hand up.

As soon as Terra helped Beast Boy up, she grabbed him up in a big, loving hug. Beast Boy hugged back a little as his eyes turned into hearts and group of hearts swirled around the two as they stood in this bliss of warm feelings.

"Why don't you two kiss and get it over with already?"

Terra and Beast Boy both jumped about five feet from one another and stared at who could have made that comment.

It was Raven.

Terra and Beast Boy just laughed nervously and didn't try to look toward one another anymore. They were both too shy to do something like a kiss.

Raven walked past the two nervous and mumbling teenage lovers without another comment. After the tension had broken, Terra was the first to speak, "So are we still going or what?!"

Beast Boy snapped out of his trance, "Oh sure! It's going to be great; isn't it?!"

Terra just had to giggle at Beast Boy's sudden burst of excitement and nodded her agreement. Raven raised a brow; what were they talking about?

"And just where are you two going?" she asked as the two continued to chatter and hold hands.

The two turned toward Raven; Beast Boy decided to answer this time, "We're going to the beach!"

"And we already asked Robin and he said it'd be fine." Terra finished.

"Well, I'm sorry to break your hearts, but look outside." Raven answered and returned to boiling her water.

Beast Boy and Terra turned toward on another before running toward the window. The sky looked pitch black and they could hear the thunder roll; not to mention see some flashes of lightning. It was going to storm.

"Where did all of this come from?! The weatherman said it would only be partly cloudy and that it would clear up later!" Beast Boy exclaimed while pressing his face and hands to the window as the rain began to drip from the sky.

Terra looked disheartened; Poor Beast Boy was so upset.

"Come'ere Beast Boy." Terra commanded as she yanked him by the arm.

Terra led Beast Boy to the roof of Titans' Tower and stopped when they got to the railing's edge. Beast Boy looked at Terra strangely. A storm was breaking and she wanted to be on the roof?

"I love the rain…" Terra stated, almost as if she had read his mind and was answering, "…I've always wanted to stand out in it and watch it pour from the sky. I know it sound strange but I-"

"Nah, I like the rain too; Just not on a day I planned to go to the beach." Beast Boy snickered.

Terra laughed too, Beast Boy could be so goofy sometimes. And as the two stood on the rooftop they watched the rain fall in long rows. Blinking ever once in a while to free their vision of blur.

Beast Boy looked toward Terra, he was blushing a little. His nervousness finally got the better of him, "Um Terra…"

"Yeah, Beast Boy." she replied still watching the rain.

"It's getting kinda cold, don't you think?"

"Maybe just a little…" she said turning toward his anxious face, of which she could not discern why.

"Well, we could scootcloseryaknowandmaybeholdhandsand keep ourselves warm that way?" Beast Boy muttered becoming shier by the moment.

"Oh aren't you sweet!?" Terra exclaimed and huggled him tightly, Beast Boy still wondering how Terra could even understand what he had said.

The two stood in bliss leaning against the railing and one another in the bliss of the rain. They continued to have that soaking feeling as their clothes got heavier and heavier with the rain, but they didn't move.

After a little while, Terra rested her head on his shoulder. Beast Boy finding it a pleasing feeling, he felt needed, loved, like she couldn't live without him. He smiled softly as the rain continued to pour and showed no signs of stopping.

"Beast Boy…" Terra said after awhile, "you know what else I've always wanted to do?"

"There are a lot of things you can do in this world, what makes you think I know which one you're talking about?" Beast Boy half-laughed as she looked into his eyes.

Beast Boy began to realize what this 'thing' might be; that look in her eyes was just beginning to raise suspicions that she wanted a kiss.

"Do you think we could dance in the rain?"

Whew, a load of anxiety just dropped from Beast Boy's mind.

"Sure, but we are quite wet; Won't it be difficult?"

"Nah." She said as she pulled him away from the Tower railing.

The two danced a slow dance, and pretended that the background music was their favorite song. They danced for how long, they shall never know, but it sure stopped when the two pulled closer.

For a moment, the world seemed to stop. Beast Boy's eyes were filled with a small desire he'd never felt before.

Downstairs

"Aw, it's raining, poor Beast Boy and Terra." Robin said as he entered the main room.

"They're enjoying themselves actually." Raven said from the table, "They are on the roof if you want them."

Robin nodded and headed upstairs. He stopped when he got to the entrance and when he opened the door he saw the scene unfold before him.

_What could it be? _Beast Boy wondered as he stood opposite Terra, but his body soon answered his mind's question. He leaned forward and as his forehead was pressed to hers, the two shared a small chaste kiss.

He pulled back and so did she. The two continued to watch one another's movements. Terra and Beast Boy's eyes locked onto each other and they found themselves smiling. With a small hug, and the storm ending the two decided to go back downstairs.

Beast Boy and Terra stopped dead in their tracks as they looked at the crowd they had attracted. All of the other Titans were now watching the two from the stairwell doorway. Robin and Starfire looked thoroughly shocked, Raven didn't seem to care and was just one of those people along for the ride, and Cyborg had his hand over his mouth and was mumbling something along the lines of 'My little Beast Boy's grown up.'

"I told you they we're enjoying themselves." Raven said in a mockingly monotonous voice, directing it toward Robin of course.

"I didn't think in this way…" Robin said, his jaw hitting the floor.

Beast Boy and Terra just looked around and at the ground feeling quite embarrassed. So the Titans all returned downstairs with different views on one another. Some good, some bad, some did not really know and then there were those who did not care.

So like it? No? Does not matter, I want three reviews please. And even if you didn't like this chapter then the next one might be yours. Remember they are romance and HUMOR stories, with some action in between. The next chapter: **The Raven and The Dove **


	3. The Raven and The Dove

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I appreciate the compliments of my creativity. I try. And also any of you fans who have read or know about the original series of Teen Titans may remember a character named the Dove. Well, this has nothing to do with that character. I made my character of Dove, before I knew of such a person. So, no confusion.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS PLEASE DON ' T SUE. HOWEVER DOVE BELONGS TO ME. SO NO STEALING PLEASE!!!  
"Talking  
Thinking  
New section/different area  
  
Memories and Daydreams  
  
Skit Three: The Raven and The Dove  
  
It was a quiet day at Titans' Tower. One of those rare 'Days of Boredom' as Starfire called them. Starfire was in the kitchen reading a 'Book of Cooking' but wasn't planning to do any of the recipes.  
  
Robin was sitting across from her at the kitchen table, his head was resting on the table and he was nearly falling asleep. Cyborg was reading Mechanic's Digest in the main room while sitting on the couch. Beast Boy was sitting next to him attempting to do a crossword puzzle.  
  
And Terra had pretty much locked herself in her room. No one had heard a peep from her all morning, most would thought her to be asleep.  
  
Raven couldn't be happier; Everything was so QUIET!! Raven was so thrilled to be able to meditate in the main room, she had almost zapped the electricity.  
  
But as most things would have been, things were almost too quiet.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you," Raven said from her meditation spot, "but this is way too quiet to be normal."  
  
"Well, it is," Beast Boy replied from his seat, "we're just bored outta our minds..."  
  
Raven could understand their distress; she was used to the normal noise, and though she would not admit it out loud, but she kind of enjoyed the lively chatter of her comrades.  
  
Before another second of boredom could pass, a strong aura could be felt, particularly by Raven. She focused her ki and tried to pick up on who or what it could be.  
  
"No..." her voice nearly cracked, "...it can't be..."  
  
The other Titans turned toward Raven's direction with wonder in their eyes. Raven floated down to the floor and focused her attention on the door.  
  
The door burst open and a figure appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Great..." Raven muttered and quickly disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
The Titans wondered what could be with Raven, but they soon found themselves looking at a glistening, beautiful girl in the doorway. She gave the Titans a bright smile as she descended down the front stairway.  
  
As she walked towards them, they began to notice some things about this strange new girl. She looked Azrathean, but they could not tell considering how dark Raven dressed. She had the long flowing cloak, but it was a glistening white and it even appeared to have light crystal blue sequins. Her pendant that held her cloak on was dark indigo around the edge and on the inside was light blue with a white bird. And her eyes were a light, bright blue and her hair was long and shade of darker blue to match.  
  
She stopped a few feet in front of the Titans; they were all mesmerized but her overall appearance. White clothed from head to toe, and it even seemed as though the room at gotten a bit brighter.  
  
"Hey!!!" she called out, "Raven, I know you're here!"  
  
"No she's not." The Titans heard Raven call from the kitchen.  
  
"Yo, Raven! What's been happening?" the girl asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
Raven saw her walk in and immediately avoided the girl. The girl paid this no heed and eventually caught up with Raven and gave her a big hug. Raven's eyes just bulged as she pried the girl from her.  
  
"Now who is this little girl?" Cyborg was the first to speak as the rest of the Titans walked into the room.  
  
"Is she perhaps your sister?" Starfire asked remembering clearly how she felt when her sister came.  
  
"No." Raven instantly replied, "I would die if she was my sister."  
  
The girl looked a bit hurt but continued to smile. Raven sighed heavily, "Guys, this is Dove. She's just here to annoy me so pay her no heed." She finished as she headed toward the stairs and walked to her room.  
  
"Wait!" Dove called; Raven stopped on the second stair and turned toward Dove.  
  
Dove smiled brightly at the recognition she had just received from Raven, "Look at my cloak! I've finally gotten my cloak imprint." She said and turned around and spread her cloak wide to show the design.  
  
It was a dove shaped with sequins. The bird was shown flying upward with its wings spread wide, and its beak opened wide. And in its beak a small olive branch could be seen. But the dove's eye had to be the most beautiful part of the design; its eye was opened wide and a blue color morph could be seen with in the bird's eye.  
  
"Wonderful...now I must be leaving." Raven said continuing her ascension up the stairs to the rooms.  
  
"See ya in a few then!" Dove said waving to the Raven who was not caring.  
  
The other Titans found this the time to question. Robin opened his mouth first, "So, Dove, what is your relation to Raven?"  
  
Dove looked toward Robin with a bit of a strange, confused look, "There should be introductions first."  
  
"Fine, I'm Robin."  
  
"Another bird? Wow! That's just too cool. Where's your cloak? Uh? Or is it that—"she paused her rambling questions to sense his ki, "—oh, I'm sorry I was thinking you were Azrathean."  
  
They gave her a strange look but continued with the introductions until they were finished.  
  
"Ya, that's pretty much all of us, 'cept-- TERRA!" Beast Boy yelled loudly as he saw Terra descend the stairs.  
  
"Good morn' guys..." she replied dozily as she headed for the fridge.  
  
Dove smiled at the girl as Terra headed toward the kitchen table. Terra looked up at the girl and then looked down again, "Are you trying to blind me? I just woke up..."  
  
The others just laughed; they remembered how bright her cloak seemed when she first appeared.  
  
"So, your Azrathean?" Robin asked, trying to confirm his knowledge.  
  
"Um hm." Dove nodded as she replied.  
  
"How can you be? Your emotions are right out on your sleeve?"  
  
"Oh, Raven has not told you then."  
  
"Told us what?" Starfire asked, "Is there something the matter with her?"  
  
"No, you see, most Azratheans are named after birds. For example, Raven and Dove. And we all have something we need to accomplish in our lives. For me, I was lucky enough to be the white cloak I am now. But really I should speak with Raven. She never used to be this way. She was so nice."  
  
"Dude, you must have the wrong Raven. You so can not use 'Raven' and 'nice' in the same sentence. Maybe with 'not' attached, but no." Beast Boy had stopped drooling over Terra for a few minutes to reply to that.  
  
"I'm going to see her now. Which way is her room?"  
  
Starfire indicated the way by flying to the top of the stairs and guiding Dove the way to Raven's room. Starfire flew back into main room and the others could only wonder what was going on. Why did Dove come in the first place? It couldn't be to bug Raven.  
  
Dove stood before the door and knocked softly. She heard someone shift and then heard Raven's famous, "What?"  
  
"It's me, Dove. I wish to know what's the matter."  
  
"It's ok Starfire. You don't have to pretend." Raven said opening the door to reveal Dove standing in her doorway. Raven looked a bit peeved as she looked her dead in the eyes, considering they were about the same height.  
  
"Hey, Raven. Long time no see?" Dove said looking concerned and still giving a half-smile.  
  
"What do you want?! Why have you come here? To shove your achievements in my face? Well, I neither care nor want to know."  
  
"No, not at all. What's the matter Raven?" Dove looked really hurt.  
  
Raven stopped her insult onslaught. Maybe she was missing something, wasn't Dove much meaner than this?  
  
"Fine, come in." Raven invited.  
  
"Oh thank you Raven!" Dove cheered happily and followed Raven into her dark room, "Wow, it's kinda dark in here huh?"  
  
"That is how I like it." Raven replied simply as she sat on her window sill, "Now what have you come here for?"  
  
"I came to see you." Dove replied taking a seat on the sill as well and facing opposite to Raven, "I wanted to show you my cloak imprint, but really I wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
There was silence from Raven. She just sat staring out into the world, watching intently as the sky seemed to turn grayer.  
  
"When I heard you were part of a team called the Teen Titans, I just had to laugh, I was so surprised to hear that such a solitary person such as you would become part of a team."  
  
Raven looked toward her, not giving her much of a look of anything but turned back toward the window waiting for her to finish.  
  
"Raven, you're still mad at me aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, very much so."  
  
"Why though? The Elders wanted me to be named Dove, not you."  
  
"No, they were intending on naming me such, but when you were brought a few minutes later, they named you instead. Not to mention that my horrid Father might come back."  
  
"Raven, all those adventure we had in Azerath, they mean nothing to you now?"  
  
"Hmph, those adventures as you call them, were nothing but you showing off and making yourself look good in sight of the Elders."  
  
"No Raven," she turned from her, "I did not do those things to showoff, or to spite you..."  
  
"Then why? You made me look like a fool in front of many, just because you could control your powers without fear of emotion. Just because you are a dove and I am not."  
  
"It has nothing to do with names—"  
  
"It is entirely about names! Do you even know the differences between ravens and doves?" Raven demanded and turned to look her dead in the eye.  
  
"Not exactly..."  
  
"See, you could never understand."  
  
"I could if you told me." Dove said, concern showing all over her face.  
  
"...Doves are prophets of good will and of special things...Ravens are just prophets of evil and death..."  
  
"Oh...I did not think it was that big of a deal..."  
  
"Well, it is. I'm cursed and you were blessed. And on top of that, you did everything you could to spite me." Raven continued and turned toward the window again.  
  
"Raven..." Dove was at a loss for words, "...they chose me to be Dove because I looked pure. My hair and such, but I never tried to spite you as you say."  
  
Silence...Raven was consumed in watching the window.  
  
"You know they also say ravens are cowardly, but you aren't that at all."  
  
Raven turned a little, "Then explain yourself some more."  
  
"Ok, you know that time when we had to go get that mystical thingamabob? From that creepy land?"  
  
"You mean the Staff of Shield from Krypton?"  
  
"Ya! That thing. Well, you remember how we had to do that special split up to catch the monster that was guarding it off guard?"  
  
Raven nodded.  
  
"And how I tried to bring it down myself and you called me a stupid whelp for trying to do it myself?"  
  
Raven nodded with a hint of amusement playing on her face.  
  
"Well, I did not do that to show off. I did that to impress you. I hope you know that I have always thought of you as an older sister. And I always wanted to impress you. I am sorry that you thought that I have been trying to put you to shame all these years..."  
  
Raven's face softened, all these years of thinking that Dove just wanted to spite her and she was really doing it to show her appreciation.  
  
"And you remember that time—"Dove's voice cracked as she tried to continue.  
  
Raven took one of Dove's hands into her own, "It's ok, Little Sister, you never had to try to impress me. In a way I always thought of you as a sister too, although I was too stubborn to admit it."  
  
Dove looked up at Raven and wiped the tears that were escaping her eyes, "You mean it?"  
  
Raven just nodded.  
  
"Does this mean I can call you my big sister now? For real?"  
  
Raven just nodded again and smiled.  
  
"Oh wonderful!" Dove exclaimed and leaned forward and hugged her sister.  
  
Raven decided to allow it this time, but soon found herself looking out her window. It was raining. Dove looked up as well, and smile came upon her face.  
  
"Wow, it's raining! You know what they say about rainy days."  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"Good things happen on rainy days!" Dove answered with the biggest smile she could muster.  
  
"I always thought sunny days were the best days." Raven said continuing to look out side, and in a few more minutes a raven and a dove flew by the window.  
  
"No, rainy days are better because they are supposed to seem bad but really are just hiding the good stuff."  
  
Raven and Dove continued to look outdoors and watch the rain pour down. Both happy that they had finally figured out what all those years of hardship had been about.  
  
So like it? Click the little review button in the corner! I thought it was kinda mushy and the way it played out in my head just kinda seemed better. But anyway, this time all of you lovely reviewer get a choice on what chapter comes next! I hope you guys are happy cause originally this skit was to be chapter six. But anyway, review and tell me which story should I type up next, the most reviewers who say so, win!  
  
One Pain or The Nightmare of A Star 


	4. The Nightmare of a Star

I considered revising The Raven and the Dove, but I've decided it would be a waste. So here's the story: Now see, I went and looked at my old notebook that I originally wrote the story in, and I found that it was a funny story and yet I gave you a gush story….

  Here, I'll give you an excerpt of what it was supposed to be:

**She stopped a few feet in front of the Titans; they were all mesmerized but her overall appearance. White clothed from head to toe, and it even seemed as though the room at gotten a bit brighter.**

**            "Hey!!!" she called out, "Raven, I know you're here!"**

**  The girl looked around the room with a determined expression. She quickly began to dart around the room upturning couches and chairs and every last book, looking for her Raven.**

**            "Raven!" She said in an annoyingly loud voice, "It's my turn to hide."**

**  Raven peeked out from behind the kitchen wall with a look of disgust, "What do you want?"**

**            "Nothing much, just your soul. " she replied with a wink.**

  The others grew wide-eyed and backed away from the strange girl. Beast Boy putting up a cross with his fingers while Starfire tried to use the boys as a shield.

  So yeah, and I hope you like this. And if you haven't read my intentions in my Prank Wars chapter, I'll tell you. I have updated everything by two, and have added a new story for you guys to read. Took me a whole week to formulate about 100 ideas for it. It is call **St. Titan. **Also, I have decided to update two chapters for this story each time. One will be fluff/romance, and one will be humor. That way if you don't like fluff, you don't have to read the fluff. You don't like the humor, you don't have to read the humor. Smart, ne?

  P.S. Someone said the last chapter was short; It was SEVEN pages long. OO The dialogue made it seem short. Also I noticed that about half of the story was chopped off; Don't know how that happened, but trying to fix that.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

         " Talking

ADVANCE d4         Thinking

ADVANCE d4        New section/different area

                                           **Memories and Daydreams**

**Skit Four: The Nightmare Of A Star**

****

  As nighttime fell on Jump city, all of its inhabitants drifted to sleep. Even the residents of Titans' Tower were now going to bed. With biddings of good night, they all walked to their respected rooms. But not all were asleep…

  A few hours later a scream could be heard; a pained, agonizing scream. A certain orange-haired girl was tossing and turning within her bed. She continued to have jitters and make strange noises.

  Starfire shot up in her bed. She was panting, sweating and still shivering. Grasping the covers, she held them close to herself. She looked downward on her bed covers and wondered 'Why?' She sat there, her eyes showed her every fear, but then they went blank.

  In a flash, the room was filling with blood. She gasped and put her hands to her mouth. In another instant, her hands were now dripping in blood. Starfire let out another cry of agony as she felt tears dropping. Another flash and everything was as it was before.

  That dream, no nightmare, was so horrid. She never had things like that happen. Normally, her dreams included her friends, and everything was right and happy in the world. But not that horrible nightmare, Heaven forbid a nightmare be good.

            "Robin!" she cried out, "Raven, Terra, Cyborg, Beast Boy!"

  A few raps on the door and the others walked in. Starfire looked toward them with tear-stained cheeks and horror-stricken eyes.

            "Starfire, what's the matter?" Robin asked first.

            "Nothing is wrong." She lied putting on a fake grin.

            "Are you sure? We heard you scream several times." Cyborg cut in.

            "Oh, I just wished to tell you my dream."

  The others looked toward one another and then sat on the floor. Starfire looked nervously at them; she couldn't tell them that nightmare. They would worry too much.

  So instead, Starfire told them a story about pink bunny rabbits and fluffy kitty cats. It was so much pink and cuteness that Raven was twitching by the end of the story. The others didn't really know what to say at the end either.

            "Thanks for that Starfire," Raven answered, "I'll probably have to meditate another hour for that." She finished shaking her head thinking about the pink bunny rabbits. Ick…

            "Well, that was nice of you to share. Are you ready to eat breakfast now?" Robin asked.

  Starfire nodded and followed them a little while after. She slowly floated to the main room. Starfire sat at the table and wondered who win the war of meat vs. tofu this morning.

  Neither did; they ended having pancakes with some herbal tea in the side. So after breakfast the day progressed as usual and as most things do, Starfire's nightmare had drifted from her mind.

  Nighttime was falling fast and they had all had something of an interesting day. They had to stop quite a few villains that day; One thought he could rule the world by taking over McDonald's, another thought that they could destroy the world by taking out Wal-Mart and the last one thought that the world would end if he took a pack of paper from a convenience store. So all in all, today was a lousy day.

            "Sleep well, friends!" Starfire called as she jetted down to her room giggling all the way.

  She stepped within the room and froze. She wondered if that nightmare would return. She told herself not to think about it and walked to her bed pulling the covers high over her head. (Look at that Internal rhyme! XD)

  As sleep took her she drifted into her dream world. Starfire was in a grassy, open field under a bright blue sky. She smiled looking upward; this could be no nightmare. Starfire skipped through the meadow as it slowly turned into a forest. Things were also pleasant there; birds were singing, and even a few rabbits and squirrels came to greet her.

  Things couldn't get any better she thought; unless one her friends were to appear, of course. And almost as on command, a green bunny rabbit came into view.

            "Beast Boy!" Starfire greeted and walked toward him.

  The green bunny looked at the approaching Tameranian and decided to flee. He took off into the woods. A part of the woods that looked darker than what she had been in previously. Starfire could not understand his distress. She perused him despite the forest's new dark aura.

  As she flew further, the sky turned into a dark shade into a darker shade until the hue turned blood red. Every plant and everything that had been near Starfire before had now dissipated into ash and only a few decrepit looking trees were left.

            "Beast Boy…" she called weakly looking around.

  Before Starfire had another minute to ponder where her green friend had gotten to, the ground began to seep blood. She gasped and flew upward and watched downward as the ground slowly began to flood with blood. She saw Beast Boy again. This time he was a wolf. She flew down cautiously, but before she could get a word out, he snarled at her and began to ooze blood himself until he fell over and disappeared under a flood of blood.

  Starfire just turned away and cried. How could one of her friends just die on the spot? She flew onward in dismay, hoping that if she did find any more of her friends they wouldn't go the same way. She found Cyborg next. With a hopeful look, she flew downward to greet him despite the fact the blood was rising.

  She couldn't get even close. He began using his Sonic cannon and firing rapidly at her. She barely got away and turned back just in time to see her friend fall into the blood muck and watch his system shut off. She gasp and cried some more flying ahead faster only to run into Terra.

  Terra did what the other two had before; attacked her and then died before her eyes. Starfire was really starting to get so choked up that it was becoming difficult to fly. She finally found a field that looked safe. No blood, just pure, green grass. She glided down and landed to catch her breath.

            _This is just a nightmare… _Starfire told herself as she lay in the grass, eyes closed, and panting from all the crying she had been doing.

            "What are you doing here?" a voice asked.

  Starfire opened her eyes to see Raven standing above her, "Raven! It was so horrible…"

  Raven seemed unmoved, "Leave, before he gets you too."

  Starfire blinked in confusion, "Who?"

  Raven looked around for a moment, "He's close; Go, NOW!"

  Starfire just scrambled to get up and away, but not quick enough to escape seeing her friend turn evil with rage's red eyes and then turn gory and perish. The once grassy field turned red as the flood of fluids had caught up to poor Starfire.

  Starfire cried again as she continued to fly; it was just too much. She dropped only a meter from where she had been. She crashed roughly into a forest clearing and looked around. Blinking back the tears to regain her sight.

  Before Starfire was too comfortable, she heard rustling from behind her. She turned, star bolt in hand, Robin appeared from behind the tree. The star bolt disappeared; she looked up at him with wondering eyes. He did not look like he was going to attack her.

            "There you are Star." He said offering her a hand up, "I've been looking for you."

  Starfire was about to accept his hand when she heard a voice echo in her mind, "Don't take his hand…."

  Starfire clasped her hands together and looked everywhere but his face. She flew to her feet with the last happy thought she could muster. And watched his face.

            "Come on Star, before he gets the two of us." Robin said in a determined voice.

            "You know of the others then?"

  Robin nodded, "Come now, before it's too late. Allow us to work together and stop him so we can have our friends back. I'm your friend Starfire, and I want to fix what's wrong."

  Starfire was still wary, she could not understand why she would shy away from her best friend, but she did just the same.

            "FINE. Let him get you, but I can't say I didn't try." Robin replied to reactions angrily, and turned to leave.

  Starfire reached a hand out, "Wait, Robin I-"

  Robin turned around and flash….Starfire was sitting upright in her bed alone in her room and panting furiously. Why did she keep having these nightmares? Why wouldn't they just go away!?

  Starfire just sat there and sobbed gently. Pulling the covers close. She glanced at her clock; 2:00 AM. Starfire sighed and rested her head on her now raised knees.

            _I suppose I shall not be receiving any sleep tonight… _Starfire thought sadly and sat there staring at the covers.

The Next Morning…

  As all the Titans gathered around the table, everyone was chatting and being their normal lively selves. Beast Boy and Cyborg continually trying to pester Raven. And Terra was watching and laughing with amusement. But Robin just wondered where Starfire was.

  He soon found himself face-to-face with the most exhausted looking Starfire ever. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and looked at the tired Starfire.

            "Star, what's the matter? Didn't you get any sleep?" Robin asked concern showing on his and the others faces.

  Starfire managed to half way acknowledge them, "Good Morning Friends. I slept well."

  The others looked toward one another and didn't seem to believe it but the previous activities went back into full swing.

            "Aw c'mon Raven, you know you want some of this delicious Tofu!" Beast Boy teased shaking some tofu in front of her face.

  A pressure-point formed and she slapped it away, "For _THE LAST_** TIME** I DON'T WANT ANY TOFU!!!" And with that a shock of energy shot off and punched Beast Boy in the face.

            "Dude, I think she means it this time. You better cut it out." Cyborg said with a serious tone.

  Terra was laughing it up in the seat next to them, she knew Cyborg was just joking when he had said that. And as the four of them did such, Starfire sat next to Robin and practically fell into his lap. She rested her head on his lap a moment before lifting it up sleepily.

            "Sorry Robin…"

            "Doesn't look like you got enough sleep to me." He said as her head once again fell sleepily down, but this time on his shoulder. He made sure she wouldn't fall by wrapping an arm around her.

  In another few moments, a loud crash was heard. Robin and Starfire looked up to a very dirty Terra, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Each one of them had a swab of tofu littering their faces. They all blinked in unison. Raven merely stood up with a book and cup of herbal tea in hand.

            "I warned you." She said with a deadly smirk, and a 'NEVER do that AGAIN' expression.

  Starfire gasped and wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, _Just like the nightmare…_

  Robin looked down on the troubled Starfire, "Don't worry, she means them. And you guys knock it off already! Leave Raven to her peace."

            "Dude, we were just messing around." Beast Boy answered.

            "Yeah, we didn't mean any harm." Terra continued.

            "Well, whatever it is you've disturbed both Starfire and Raven, not to mention bugged me, so just stop." Robin replied holding Starfire closer to him as she trembled.

  Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Terra looked down with guilt-stricken faces. They didn't mean any harm, they just wanted to have fun.

            "Sorry Starfire, Raven…" the three said in unison.

            "It's alright; Just DON'T do it again." Raven answered promptly and walked toward her room.

  Starfire looked from the spot that she had been shivering from; she looked at her friends. Her face softened and realized this could be no dream. She smiled as brightly as her tired body allowed and replied, "It is alright friends; I do not believe that it was your doing—"

  She was cut short; it was happening again. Her face lit up in fear as the room seemed to turn dark and the walls started oozing blood. Even the floors started oozing again. She cried out and flew out of Robin's grasp. And continued to jet until she got to her room.

  She looked down at her hands; no blood. No blood anywhere. She walked to her bed, slid into bed, and pulled the covers high over her head.

In the Main Room…

  The other Titans looked toward one another with confusion. What happened? What scared her? Robin stood up, "I'm going to check on her."

            "Well, you know were going too." Cyborg spoke for the other three as they all stood.

            "No; You clowns should stay here. Let me take care of it." Robin demanded as he stormed from the room.

            "Well ok then." Beast Boy scoffed, doing the 'crazy' sign and pointing in Robin's direction.

  Robin was at Starfire's door in no time. He knocked to make sure it was ok for him to enter.

"Come in." He heard a voice answer meekly.

            "Hey," the he said as he walked into her room, "are you alright?"

            "Yes, I am not, Robin." She replied, as she looked like she was ready to cry at any moment.

            "What's the matter? You haven't been yourself…"

  Starfire just gripped the covers, and looked downward.

            "You can tell me." He continued.

            "It is difficult to explain…"

  He walked to her bed and sat upon it while leaning near her so to hear every word. 

****

            "…it was not a dream I know this for sure. But it was…strange."

            "Tell me what happened then." He replied, intent on knowing what disturbed her.

  She sighed heavily and looked down once more; Starfire persisted to retell the nightmare to him.

            "That all?"

            "No, that is not all…" she fidgeted with the covers.

            "Then what? I'm you friend Starfire, and I want to know what's wrong."

  Starfire just looked at him, she almost looked like she didn't believe him. She turned her head from him and a part of the nightmare repeated itself in her head.

            _  Starfire clasped her hands together and looked everywhere but his face. She flew to her feet with the last happy thought she could muster. And watched his face._

_            "Come on Star, before he gets the two of us." Robin said in a determined voice._

_            "You know of the others then?"_

_  Robin nodded, "Come now, before it's too late. Allow us to work together and stop him so we can have our friends back. I'm your friend Starfire, and I want to fix what's wrong."_

            "NOOOO!!!" she cried and placed her hands on her face, "My nightmare is coming true…"

  Robin's concern only grew, he put a hand on her hers, "Tell me the rest of the nightmare."

  Starfire didn't know if she should, but it hurt so much to keep it all in. She finished her nightmare….

            _Robin turned around and a flash; For the first time ever, Starfire saw what was under the boy's mask. A pair of blood-shot, glowing, red eyes pierced her gaze. She froze in her tracks. She felt a howling pain and looked down…her hands were dripping with blood. _

_            "You! It was you Raven was warning me of!" Starfire gasped starting to feel light-headed, she felt, she was bleeding there too._

_  Starfire's eyes watered and she dropped to her knees and collapsed into unconsciousness._

            "And that it how it ends." Starfire said with a heavy heart. She closed her eyes and bowed her head allowing more tears to fall.

  Robin was hit deep; Starfire had that whole horrible nightmare because of his mask.

            "Star," Robin turned from her and allowed his hand to drop, "if it means so much to you; I could let you see what's under my mask." _Boy, that was hard… _Robin continued.

  Starfire looked reluctant, but extended her hands to his face. She slowly slipped the mask from his eyes. She looked into his now revealed eyes. They were like nothing she'd ever seen! They had very little color within them, just traces of light blue.

            "Strange aren't they?" he asked with a half-chuckle.

            "They are beautiful yet you still wear such a mask?" she asked leaning closer to see if she was really seeing what she believed.

  Robin had a small tinge of a blush, and replied, "So you like them? Well, that's different. I always thought they were kinda ugly. And how they change with my mood and all."

            "They change color?!" she blinked in confusion, only a few inches from his face.

            "Yeah…" he blinked leaning back to keep personal space.

            "Even red when you are angry?"

            "I guess, I hardly ever look at them."

  Starfire clasped her hands together gleefully, "That is it!"

            "What?" he asked raising a brow.

            "Friend Raven has been teaching me about telepathy. She had also told me how dreams are prophetic. That nightmare must have been foretelling this day!"

            "But Star, that doesn't make much sense. What's so special about today?"

  Starfire just blushed, " I have gotten to learn another wonderful thing about my best friend. That is what makes this a Day of Special."

            "Day of Special?" Robin just shook his head, but when he stopped he found his lips locked with another's. The kiss they shared was brief but just as sweet.

  Starfire broke away meekly, as the two sat there in silence and blushed. Robin put his mask back on for fear of someone else walking in on them.

            "Thanks, Starfire, I think this makes this a Day of Special too."

  Starfire watched him go with a bright smile and touched her lips.

In The Main Room…

  Robin walked in feeling quite warm, he and Starfire just kissed, and all because of a nightmare.

            "So is she ok Mr. Ringmaster?" Beast Boy asked quite spitefully.

            "Oh, yes, thankfully. Sorry about calling you guys clowns…I was concerned and you know how I get."

            "Yeah, it's alright. "Cyborg replied walking over and giving Robin a noogie.

  Robin just tried to struggle out of his stronger friend's grip.

            "C'mon Ter, time to tickle the Robin!" Beast Boy joked walking toward the struggling Robin.

            "Alright I surrender!" Robin confessed and Cyborg let him go.

That Night…

  Starfire was sound asleep in her room. And her dreams were now quite pleasant. Of pink bunny rabbits and fluffy kitty cats, and a certain boy and her holding hands in a field of flowers were everything in the world is right and peaceful.

  And her and her boy walked over the hill, they found all of their friends happy and together. They proceeded to have a fun-filled day at the park and it ended with a beautiful sunset on the beach. (It is a dream…)

  Starfire didn't fully understand what the nightmare was foretelling but she knew one thing, that she would never have another nightmare again. She never did…

  HOLY CRAP! ELEVEN PAGES! This has gotta be the longest chapter it DA WORLD! I hope you all enjoyed it, cause that has gotta be one of the darkest chapters eva!! This was supposed to be fluffier but I hope this was acceptable. Cause I sure liked it. Next up: **A New Kind of Training Program.**

****

****

****


	5. A New Kind of Training Program

 Hehe, this came to me while watching one of my sister's games. And a few created jokes while writing.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

         " Talking

ADVANCE d4        Thinking

ADVANCE d4        New section/different area

                                           **Memories and Daydreams**

**Skit Five: A New Kind of Training Program**

****

  It was a fresh new day in Jump city; birds were chirping, and everyone in the city was in movement. Even the Teen Titans were headed through the city for a new training program that they had decided to construct.

            "Is this not wonderful!?" Starfire chirped.

            "Can't wait to show you guys some of my wicked moves." Beast Boy chattered while changing into a few animals.

            "Well, they won't be as wicked as Raven's." Cyborg joked.

            "Do you two really want to see how **wicked** I **CAN** be?" Raven asked a little disgruntled.

  Robin just grumbled and led his team onward. He never should of agreed to try this new training program that the others had suggested, but he did it just the same just to show he was a good kind of fella…and because the others, minus Starfire, had threatened him.

  Robin sighed as they reached their destination, "Alright now, we're here to train; NO fooling around." He instructed as they filed in.

            "Right, chief." Raven mocked as she walked in the gate, and nearly got ran over as Cyborg and Beast Boy past her in a rush.

            "Dude this **SO **going to rock!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

            "Yeah!" Cyborg agreed as the two began to bust moves to music they could only hear.

  Starfire walked nearer to them to hear their conversation better.

            "….and then we can try break dancing!!" she heard Cyborg suggest.

  She looked at her feet and then at her hands. What was this 'Break Dancing'?

            "..Oh and don't forget—" Beast Boy was cut off by a blast at his side. And then he saw Cyborg fall down in much of the same way…with a green blast?

            "'Dance', or I shall 'Break' you!" Starfire proclaimed.

  Beast Boy and Cyborg both looked toward one another and then at Starfire before laughing as loud as they possibly could. Starfire just persisted to look embarrassed.

            "Starfire, 'Break Dancing' is a FORM of dancing, not a game or competition of breaking someone else." Cyborg laughed out.

"Alright break it up now; Terra should be here soon with the equipment." Robin spoiled their fun.

            "Aw, your no fun." Beast Boy replied while waving him off.

            "We can still have fun!" Cyborg said, "C'mon Beast Boy, me and Raven here can throw you over the fence."

  Beast Boy gulped and looked over at Raven whose eyes were now gleaming.

            "AHHHEHEHEHAHHAHHHH!!!!!!! SHE'S GONNA BASH MY BRAINS!!!" Beast Boy yelled and ran smack into a pole just the same. (Got this quote parody from "Fear Itself")

  Beast Boy looked quite dazed. He blinked his watery eyes and looked up into a pair of blue eyes. Terra was standing over him laughing and giving him a hand of concern. He accepted it and they all met at the center of the field.

            "I think I got it all." Terra said opening the oversized bag and started to rummage through it. She threw out some random, irrelevant things, but then got to the main part, "Here they are; Juice boxes, Powerade, water bottles, some snacks, and a pair of underwear?" she continued holding each item out one at a time and having them magically land on the sidelines. But the last item she held in her hands questionably.

  They all looked strangely at it; Terra just continued what she was saying, "Don't know how those got in there."

            "Oh, those must be mine." Beast Boy joked trying to get the panties from her.

            "LIKE I SAID: Don't know how those got in there." She continued before throwing them into the secret area of trash space.

            "What about the rest?" Robin questioned.

            "Oh, it's right here." She opened the bag fully and it revealed all kinds of food and drink products.

  Robin slapped his forehead; Why didn't he get stuck with a more competent team?

            "The equipment!?" he fumed.

            "OOOOOOOOO," Terra replied and slapped her forehead, "That's in this bag." She said puling it out the middle of nowhere.

  Beast Boy face-faulted, "Where did that come from?"

            "It was in my pocket."

  Everyone but Terra looked at the second humongous bag and then fell face flat.

            "ALRIGHT," Robin said jumping back up, and brushing himself off, "now we train. GOT IT!?"

  The others got up quickly and recomposed themselves. Terra proceeded to unpack the material, naming each one in turn, "Glove, bat, helmet, knee guard…" she continued way into next week while the others decided who would have what position.

            "So have we decided on teams?" Robin asked the other four.

  They looked toward one another and whispered a bit. Starfire grabbed Raven aside as well as Terra, "It shall be Boys vs. Girls."

            "Good; We won't have Robin on our team." Raven said, in a somewhat cheering manner.

            "And just what makes you think we want him on our team?" Beast Boy asked looking shocked Cyborg soon followed suit.

  Robin just looked P.O.ed. They were now arguing over why they shouldn't have Robin on their team. Beast Boy coming up with a whole mess of stupid ideas including: "He sure acts like a girl with all those emotional control spasms!" and "Because."

            "ALRIGHT!" Raven finally shouted, "ROBIN SHALL BE ON THE BOYS TEAM END OF STORY." And with that it was settled along with the poor unfortunate light posts nearby.

            "Five-minute huddle!" Terra called pulling her two teammates aside.

            "Are you sure you know how to play this game Starfire?" Raven asked.

            "Oh, yes! I have studied this human game before. It is quite interesting."

            "What I'm wondering is how were going to play a good game of Baseball with three players on a team." Terra asked.

            "We're not called superheroes for nothing." Raven replied, as she looked over at the boys.

            "I can't believe you guys were dissing your own leader like that." Robin complained, folding his arms.

            "Dude I was just playing; Girls can be bossy but you're WAY TOO bossy to be a girl." Beast Boy snickered.

            "Alright man, cut it out." Cyborg cut in, "Those girls are scheming and we have yet to get a plan. So, who's gonna play what?"

  The girls had already decided on positions just in case they were deemed first on field. Starfire would play pitcher considering the way she could throw star bolts. Terra had wanted first base, but Raven took it instead. Terra had to guard both second and third.

  The girls walked over to the boys who were still deciding.

            "So, heads or Tails?" Terra asked in a challenging way.

  The boys finished the last bit of talking, and Robin replied, "Heads."

  Raven stepped up and threw the coin up. They all watched in anticipation as the coin flipped downward. It landed heads up. The boys cheered and ran to get the bats.

            "Not so fast; One of you needs to play catcher, you can switch out later." Terra said tapping Beast Boy's shoulder.

  The boys looked toward one another; Beast Boy slumped his shoulder and accepted the duty of being catcher.

  The girls walked to their respected positions, while Robin walked up to the plate with bat in hand.

            "Dude, you need a helmet; especially if Starfire is pitching." Beast Boy said from underneath his catcher's mask.

            "I'll be alright; 'sides it'd mess up my do." He replied while gripping the bat tightly.

            _I hope I am doing this correctly _Starfire thought before pitching the ball.

  Robin looked ready and determined until he saw the ball was glowing in a green flame. He tried to duck but it just grazed the top of his head leaving a slight singe mark. Robin just blinked feeling the spot while Beast Boy rolled on the ground with laughter, "Told you!"

            "I am sorry! You are undamaged?" Starfire called.

            "I'm fine."

            "Perhaps if I were to try again—"

            "No that's ok; can you guys switch pitchers?" Robin asked feeling his singe mark again grimly.

  Starfire looked down in shame and walked from the pitcher's mound. Raven took her place and Terra took Raven's place at first. Terra was secretly cheering; she didn't want to hurt Starfire's feelings.

  Beast Boy watched as Robin walked up to the plate again this time wearing a helmet.

            "Dude, I thought you said you didn't need one?"

            "Things change."

  Raven just smirked at Robin; this was going to be fun. She focused her energy on the ball and let it fly. Robin swung hard and it was a perfect pop-fly into center field.

            "Go Starfire Go!!" Terra called from first base as she saw Robin quickly dashing towards her.

  Starfire jetted for it and caught it in mid-air. Terra and Raven both cheered by jumping up and down. Robin slid into first base; he hadn't seen Starfire's catch.

            "You're out." Terra said looking down on Robin.

            "But I-" he looked toward Starfire who was still dumbly standing in the field with ball in hand.

            "I am successful?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

            "Yep, you whooped their butts already!" Terra cheered.

            "Touchdown!!!" Starfire cried.

              "Starfire, that's FOOTball." Raven said with a sweatdrop.

            "Ohhh…" she said in an embarrassed manner floating back to her position.

  Robin just slumped in defeat and walked back to the dugout. Cyborg grinned openly at him, "Don't worry Rob, I get a homerun for us."

  Robin just sneered at Cyborg as he walked out to the plate.

            "No helmet?" Raven asked in her normal, sickly, monotone voice.

            "They don't call me the Metalman for nothing." He replied pointing to his skull.

            "Alright, can't say I didn't warn you." She finished and looked back at Terra and Starfire and gave them winks.

            "Oh dear, we'd better back up Starfire this is gonna be a high fly ball." Terra said in a jokingly manner before backing away from first base.

            "Oh yes! We should." Starfire agreed, not really know what a high-fly ball is

but was backing away from her position just the same.

  Cyborg stretched his arms out and then assumed the position of a typical batter.

            "I'm ready Rae; you can throw the ball any time." Cyborg continued.

            "I already did." She replied dimly almost looking as though she was to fall asleep. (She does that a lot…)

  Cyborg blinked in confusion and looked around to see a completely knocked over Beast Boy.

            "Dude, she **SO **got me." Beast Boy groaned, "That **HAD** to be intentional…"

  Cyborg gulped hard; what if she got him instead. He steadied himself for the next pitch hoping that he wouldn't miss it again. Raven let the pitch go at a normal human speed. Cyborg just grinned but as he swung, the ball slowly curved past his bat and landed gently into Beast Boy's mitt.

            "That slow enough for ya, Metalman? Or should I say Turtleman? You sure have the shell of a turtle." Raven insulted as she caught the ball.

            "Ohhhh it's on now; and personal." He gripped the bat tightly.

  Raven pitched it hard and Cyborg swung as hard as he could; it wasn't enough he missed and Beast Boy got smacked backward into the fence with swirly eyes.

            "Nice try, Metalman." Raven mocked as Cyborg slumped from the plate.

  Beast Boy just laughed and shed his catcher's clothing and threw it to Robin, "Hehehe, you may have been able to strike out the other two, but you'll be no match for Beast Boy." He said as he transformed into a kangaroo.

            "Yep." Raven said letting the pitch go perfectly, and not altering it in any way with her powers.

  Beast Boy swung and missed three times and Raven didn't have to do a thing. Beast boy just pouted, it wasn't fair. The boys and girls proceeded to exchange places. Starfire was up at bat first.

  Starfire gripped the bat tightly and prepared herself as she watched Cyborg take the pitcher's mound, Beast Boy take second and third, and Robin take first. She waited and listened to the cheers that Terra was giving and the occasional, Terra-provoked Raven words of: "Go Starfire."

            "Wait now; one of ya'll have to take position of catcher." Cyborg said tapping his foot impatiently.

  Raven's eyes grew wide at the thought of being catcher. She quickly pushed Terra over to the plate and handed her the stuff.

            "Here ya go!" She said in a tone that would put Happy Raven to shame.

  Terra backed away slowly and put the equipment on; Apparently Raven didn't want to be catcher, "Good luck Starfire." She said as she took her position as catcher.

  The pitch left Cyborg's hands in a fiery rush; Starfire swung hard, so hard she missed the ball completely and caused the bat to incinerate do to the intense fury she had exerted and the tight grip she had.

  The next pitch was better; Starfire swung and hit the ball so hard that it went three fields away and hit some poor person in the head.

            "I am victorious?" she asked.

            "Not yet; Run the bases! GO!" Terra cheered.

  Starfire set to running the bases as Beast Boy took to flying to the other field to get the ball. When he returned, Starfire had gathered up Terra and Raven into a big, death, group hug and was dancing while cheering. The other two were just turning blue and gagging do to lack of air.

            "Dude, I don't think Starfire should bat anymore." Beast Boy said to the others, "That guy she hit from a few fields away has a concussion now."

  Starfire looked both embarrassed and confused, "He is damaged?"

            "Very much so; it's a head condition, Star." Beast Boy replied.

  Starfire just watered up; "I shall try not to hit it so hard again."

            "Look on the bright side; You scored the first run." Raven said.

            "I suppose." She sighed.

  Raven took her place at bat next. She gripped the bat lightly knowing she wouldn't need it. The ball scorched towards her. She readied her mind and focused on the ball. Suddenly it vanished. Raven set down the bat and walked slowly to first and then second and third until she was all the way home.

            "Um, YOU MIND TELLING US WHERE THAT WENT?!" Cyborg said completely shocked into oblivion.

            "Simple; I sent it into another dimension."

  The guys just sweatdropped; "That is SO not fair! You guys can't use your powers!" Beast Boy whined.

            "Why not? You used yours at bat." Terra retaliated.

  Beast Boy paused a moment, "Well, it's not my fault you girls have better powers!!" he continued to complain and cried.

  The girls smirked, "Guess it's my turn." Terra said handing the catcher's outfit to Starfire.

  Terra gripped the bat and swung hard. The ball went coursing through to center field. Beast Boy missed it by a centimeter before grabbing it off the ground. He threw it to first to find Terra a few inches from the base. Robin was about to tag Terra when the base suddenly shot upward with Terra in tow.

  Terra just stuck her tongue out at the bamboozled Robin, "You're gonna hafta be quicker than that!"

            "But you're only on first, and the pitcher has the ball." Robin sneered.

            "Not anymore." Terra said, her powers being unleashed.

  The ball in Cyborg's hands turned to crumbles as he realized it was just a rock. Next the bases rose upward way out of humans' reach. She pulled up the center pieces between the bases and hopped from rock to rock until she was all the way home.

            "Ok, so where's the real ball?" Cyborg asked very disgruntled.

  Raven's eyes glowed white for a moment before a ball came hurling at him from a black portal, "I told YOU; I sent it to another dimension."

            "Now that's just dirty."

            "Girls don't have to play fair." Terra proclaimed.

            "Oh yeah," Beast Boy snapped up, "well neither do boys!"

            "How about lunch first?" Robin interrupted.

  The others turned; the boys with looks of confusion, and the girls just wondering why Robin would interrupt training for something like lunch. Cyborg and Beast Boy pulled Robin aside.

            "What are you doing man?" Cyborg asked.

            "We have this thing in the bag right now and I can't believe I'm saying this but: forget lunch!" Beast Boy added.

            "Don't worry; I've got a plan. We can talk about our strategy at lunch." Robin explained, and merely walked from the field.

  The boys followed suit; the girls trailing reluctantly behind.

            "He's planning something; I can feel it." Raven whispered to her friends.

  The other two nodded. When they caught up to the boys, they had already turned the food bag upside down.

            "Where's da food Terra!?" Beast Boy asked with a scared look.

  Terra walked over to the bag and looked in to find it empty.

            "Hmmm, did you guys check the refrigerator pockets?"

            "Refrigerator pockets?!!!" Everyone exclaimed.

            "Yeah, it's a brand new model. Look." She indicated a pocket about the size of a pen cap and pulled out a blanket full of food and drinks. She just grinned at her shocked teammates.

            "Yeah, yeah! Now c'mon guys!" Beast Boy said grabbing some of the food and dragging Robin and Cyborg along.

            "Definitely planning something." Terra restated Raven's previous comment.

  The lunch proceeded as a normal lunch would. The girls had a lively conversation with just plan about everything. But the boys on the other hand, were scheming.

            "So, it's all decided then?" Robin asked.

            "Dun know what difference it makes; you decided everything anyway." Cyborg said dryly.

  Beast Boy was falling asleep so he couldn't really answer. The boys finished the rest of their lunch and headed to the field. Cyborg pulled Robin aside for a minute, "Are you alright man? You didn't care about this when we started."

            "Things change; I want to win. And we will." Robin answered coldly, and turned from him, little did he know that someone else had heard his bold statement.

            "What's the matter Starfire?" Raven asked noticing her sad look.

            "It is Robin. We are here to have fun and be cheerful, and all he care about is winning and being gloomy."

            "Don't worry too much, Starfire. Robin always gets that way."

  The second round of baseball had begun. (They weren't playing innings. It was highest score by day's end.) The boys were up at bat seeing as the girls had gone through the lineup already.

  Robin just sniffed indignantly at the pitcher who just so happened to be Terra this time around, "I'm ready." He said as he gripped the bat tighter.

            "Your call." Terra replied before unleashing the ball.

  Robin swung hard, and CRACK! Robin blinked and few times before falling to his side silently. The bat was completely cracked in half and Beast Boy was completely knock over. Robin was just twitching slightly.

            "I think I broke my arm…" he grumbled.

            "That was WAY too hard to be a ball…" Beast Boy stated moaningly as he sat up, and then reached for the ball, "Hey, this is one of those rock balls of yours!!"

            "Heh, sorry?"

            "Robin!" Starfire exclaimed as the rest gathered around their fallen leader, "Are you alright?"

            "I'll be ok…" he groaned and sat up.

            "THAT IS IT!!!!" Starfire screamed, "YOU CAN NOT BE PART OF THIS TEAM!!!!" she continued and indicated Terra.

            "It's alright Star, I'm—" she hushed him with a finger.

            "YOU HAVE TO LEAVE BEFORE YOU KILL OFF MY ROBIN!!"

  The others looked one with shocked expressions as Starfire held Robin tightly and glowered at Terra. Beast Boy stood up for the cause, "Alright Starfire, but let's vote first. Who wants Terra off the team?"

  Only Starfire raised her hand but Raven looked like she was considering it.

            "Now see; you jumped to conclusions." Beast Boy said in a stately, matter-of-factly way.

            "Just be quiet; we want to play some more B-ball." Cyborg interfered.

  Starfire had already dragged Robin off to the dug out to tend his wounds. Glaring at anyone if they dare came too close. As if she were a mother protecting her child. She certainly was acting strange.

            "It's getting late; shouldn't we go now?" Raven half-whined; she wanted to meditate.

            "Just one more hit." Cyborg said as he stood at the plate and placed a ball in his Sonic Cannon and blasted it so hard it left the orbit of the Earth.

  Raven just looked up from the pitcher's mound, "You've got to be kidding."

            "Better hurry up Rae!" Cyborg laughed as he ran toward first.

            "I guess so." Raven said opening up another dimension and flying through.

            "C'mon Raven!" Terra cheered from her first base position.

            "HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!! CYBORG'S GONNA SCORE A POINT!!!"  Cyborg screamed manically as he ran toward home.

  Within a few moments of saying so, the sky turned pitch black and a fierce wind picked up. Cyborg stopped in his tracks. And before him a dark portal appeared, Raven walked from it and tagged him with the ball.

            "You're out."

  Cyborg just looked pissed and walked from the field, "I guess we should go home now. Rob can't play and I can even get a home run sending it into outer space."

  The Titans all filed out of the field and returned home. Occasionally looking back just to remember the fun time they had.

            "Robin," Starfire started slowly.

            "Yes?"

            "May we do this again tomorrow?"

  Robin just shook his head; She could be such a character some times…

  Well that makes 12 pages… Ok so next up is **One Pain** and then I'm thinking **Another Perfect Day**. But don't ya'll fret, I've been getting a lot of reviews saying you want **Rae/Cy fluff**. Well, I guess I could have one, just look for it. **One-Sided Fluff** is up after **Another Perfect Day**. Enjoy.

****

****

****

****


	6. One Pain

Hey ya'll! Sorry I didn't get this up with my other three chapters. If you read my note in PRANK WARS you know already, but for those of you who haven't: I am becoming near-sighted from being on the computer too much. The Eye Doctor said to flip back and forth between near and far activities. So that means that I can only be on the computer twenty minutes at a time. Please bear with me.

Here are some answers to your reviews:

**TeenTitansGirl14- **Look, I don't know what you want me to do! Robin said he hated his eyes; it's not like he said they were beautiful and went all gay on us! I honestly believe that he has another reason besides hiding his identity with that mask of his. But that's just me. :P

** Animegoil - **Heh, that was the point. Don't get me wrong I like Robin and all, but he always spoils the Titans' fun. And you're just going to have to wait to find out why it's called 'One-Sided'.

** Reviewer- Y**ou're just going to have to wait to find out why it's called 'One-Sided'.

** NNY273000- **Thanks for the sweet review as always!

And thanks to **ALL **my reviewers as always. I'm glad you guys are so entertained with my work.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

They may call someone who steals another's story a Plagiarist, but as far I am concerned they are a demon of which has stolen another's soul.

" Talking

ADVANCE d4 Thinking

ADVANCE d4 New section/different area

==============================================================

**Memories and Daydreams**

**Skit Six: One Pain**

"Owwwww…" Terra groaned as she rolled over in her bed. She looked at the clock sitting on her in table. _8:30AM_

_Great, not only am I late for breakfast, but for training practice too!!_ She mused. But for some reason it didn't affect her as much as she had thought. Shouldn't she be concerned what the others will say? And especially Robin?

She sat up in bed and yawned. Stretching a bit, she looked around her now well-lit room. Shouldn't the other Titans' got her if she wasn't up? Her eyes widened a bit. What if there was trouble?

Once again; she didn't seem to care. She thought she should care. But she just didn't. She sighed and realized what the one thing was that could cause her to act such a way. Something special, something feminine; she looked down. Yep, that was the problem. She just laid herself back under the covers; No point in getting up today.

She hadn't slept long before hearing a knock, "Who is it?" she asked somewhat groggily.

"Beast Boy; Terra, are you ok?"

"Go away."

"But-Terra—"

"NOW!"

Beast Boy backed away slowly from the door. It wasn't like her to sleep so late. The only time she slept this late was when she wasn't used to the schedule. But she was used to it now.

_What could be the matter?_ He wondered again. _Maybe I should ask Starfire or Raven to wake her up…_

Beast Boy ran quickly downstairs, and nearly tripped down the stairs but eventually he was standing before Starfire and Raven. The two girls were sitting at the table reading magazines.

"Hello, Beast Boy." Raven acknowledged.

"Friend Beast Boy, you are well?" Starfire asked in her normal concerned way.

"Not exactly so Star." Beast Boy answered, "It's Terra; I think there is something wrong with her!"

Raven and Starfire looked toward one another and decided to follow. Raven promptly knocked hard on the door. Terra lifted her head from her pillow. There was only one person in the world that would knock like that.

"Come in Raven." She said drowsily.

"Stay here." Raven demanded and pushed Beast Boy backward before slamming the door.

"What is the matter friend Terra?" Starfire asked sitting down on her bedside.

"I'm sorry for not being at practice this morning. I couldn't move…"

Beast Boy sat outside with one ear pressed to the door, but sadly enough for him he couldn't hear a thing.

"So, what's the matter? Are you sick?" Raven asked, trying to be more compassionate as she placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"Not the kind that can be cured…it's female."

Raven and Starfire both nodded their understanding. They stood up in unison, but before they left Terra spoke up, "Please tell Robin I'm sorry for the Training thing. And could you tell Beast Boy not to worry too much. I know he is concerned."

"Sure. I can play messenger." Raven replied.

"Of course Friend Terra." Starfire agreed.

The two girls opened the door to see Beast Boy sitting in a sad state just across the hall from Terra's door. He looked up at them, "So, what is it?!"

"Gosh, you act like she's pregnant or something." Raven sighed.

"Terra does not wish to be disturbed. You shall not speak or play with her." Starfire instructed.

"But why?"

"It's a female thing." Raven told him.

"Oh…" he replied feeling quite sad, he didn't know much about those kinds of things but he knew it must be painful on account that even Starfire was made grumpy when this female thing happened.

The two girls departed downstairs into the main room with Beast Boy in tow. Robin and Cyborg were contained in their video game but paused it long enough to hear the cause of all the commotion.

"Robin," Raven began, "Terra wasn't at Training practice today because she is sick, but she says she's sorry."

"Oh, that would explain a lot." Robin answered.

"Sick? That can't be good. We'll be less one Titan for awhile I guess." Cyborg commented.

"Sick? But you guys said—" Beast Boy cut in, but was quieted by Raven's energy.

Robin raised a brow, "What does he—"

"Starfire thought she had some Tameran disease. And Beast Boy heard because he wasn't supposed to be listening at the door." Raven said, and turned to glare at Beast Boy.

"Heh, heh, you knew I was there?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"But I—" Starfire was cut off from a nudge from Raven, Starfire soon understood and nodded.

Robin and Cyborg looked toward one another and then the others again but decided it wasn't worth the headache and continued playing their game. The other three sighed relief. Starfire and Raven walked back to the kitchen table and continued what they were doing before Beast Boy's interruption.

Beast Boy looked down at his feet. What could he do? How could he cheer Terra up? Despite what the girls, and Terra herself had told him, he still was going to make her feel better.

_I know! _Beast Boy thought, and went to work on his project.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra tossed and turned in her bed. Nothing she did seemed to help. She just couldn't get comfortable, and stay that way. After some time she heard a few raps on the door, she laid in bed and tried to discern whose knock it could be. It wasn't Raven's pounding knock, nor Cyborg's light yet still poundish knock, or Robin's knuckle knock. Starfire always said something as a greeting when she knocked.

So that only left one person: Beast Boy.

"What do you want now? I told you," Terra continued as she sat upright in her bed, "I want to be left…alone?"

Beast Boy had already walked into the room pushing a cart of food; And not just any food, Terra's FAVORITE kinds of food. She wanted to be angry with Beast Boy for not just letting her sleep, but that food just looked too good to pass up.

"Um, what's all this for?" she asked a slight bit confused.

"Well, you didn't get breakfast and I thought you might be hungry." He said pushing the cart to one side of her bed.

Terra was about to say she wasn't hungry but a growl from her stomach proved otherwise. Blushing at his sweetness, she reached out to the cart, only to have him tap her hand away. With a look of question, he soon explained by putting a folding tray on the bed.

"Here you go, Madam." He said all waiter-like as he watched her eyes light up, "And shall I feed it too you as well?"

Terra blushed harder, her hormones were so out of control if she were Raven, the whole Tower would be on fire, "That's ok BB, I can do it myself."

"Alright," he replied and bowed, "I'll be elsewhere, but if you need ANYTHING, anything at all, just call me via the communicator. And I shall fetch it for you."

Terra watched him depart. She smiled shyly, _I never expected him to be this way…I thought it would be better if I were alone all day…but maybe this time it'll be different._

All throughout the day, Beast Boy continued to check up on Terra every so often. She swore she was ok, but he still came just the same. (Internal rhyme! XD) He gave her many different gifts throughout the day, but the one she liked the most would have to be the small, hand-made plushie of Beast Boy.

The end of the day came and Terra felt better than ever. In all actuality, she felt better a few hours after Beast Boy's first gift of the food. But Beast Boy acted so much like she was going to die, she couldn't help but stay put and tell him that it meant so much to her. And it did.

"Hey Terra," Beast Boy said as he walked in the door, "you feeling better?"

"Yeah, that hot washcloth on the stomach works every time. Thanks."

There was a small silence.

"You know, what I'm wondering is how you know all of this stuff works? You weren't a girl in your past life were you?" Terra laughed.

"Heh, not exactly. Star and Rae kinda helped me. When they found out that I was going to try and make you feel better, they threw in suggestions all the way."

"Even the plushie?"

"Actually that was my idea." He blushed.

"Aw, c'mere Beast Boy." Terra cooed and motioned him to a seat on her bed.

He sat down slowly as she sat upright in her bed. They sat there for some time looking deeply into one another's eyes. Finally Terra broke the ice, and hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much Beast Boy, I never would have made it if you hadn't been here with me."

She kissed him sweetly on the lips. They parted with blush-stained cheeks. Terra looked at him over in half-lidded look of passion, "Hey BB, you don't think we would be ready for the next step in our relationship would you?" she asked as she pulled him close again. Planting a few kisses on his neck.

He steamed red, "Gosh Terra, this female thing is serious. You're getting quite delirious! Maybe I should get some ice for your head, or maybe—"

Beast Boy stopped when he heard her laughing at his confusion, "Stupid, do you REALLY think I want to do something like that?"

"Uh…"

"You do, don't you?!" she questioned as she playfully hit him on the head with her pillow.

"Hey! You've done it now! Pillow WAR!!!" he claimed as he looked around for a pillow, "That is if I can find one…"

"And just how many kinds of wars do you have anyway?" Terra giggled as he looked for another pillow to fight with.

"Just a few—" Beast Boy was thrown down when Terra threw him on of her extra pillows he hadn't seen, "—hundred…" he said somewhat winded.

Little did the couple know they were being watched, yet, again.

"Is it not sweet?" Starfire asked as she rested her head and folded arms on Robin's head.

"Aw, that's just too cute.." Cyborg said putting a hand to his mouth.

"Yea!" Raven faked cheered as she was still consumed in her book.

"I'm gonna get you good Beast Boy!!" Terra called as she chased him around her room.

Beast Boy just laughed and occasionally taunted her. The visitors at the door still looked on, "I think we should leave before they see us again." Robin said and uped Starfire onto his back as she clung her arms around his neck and then giggling the whole way.

"C'mon Rae." Cyborg said shutting the door quietly.

"I'm not the one who wanted to see that." Raven replied coolly.

"Oh, so then why did you and Star help BB all day?"

"Because, because…he's pathetic when it comes to girls and he needed help."

"I think it's because you wanted the two to be happy together."

"No, more like I didn't want Terra killing Beast Boy." Raven gasped at the words that came from her mouth.

"See, Rae? You're a regular matchmaker you are." Cyborg joked while walking down the hallway.

Raven just fumed and followed suit. Only to be hoisted onto Cyborg's shoulder a few minutes later. She gave him a strange look as she sat perched on one of his shoulders, but returned to reading. _Less work for me then…_

Terra and Beast Boy spent the rest of the day together and even watched the sunset. And late that night while they were cuddling on top of Titan's Tower under the stars' light. They found the peace and calmness they both wanted. And as the minutes passed by they both slowly fell into deep sleeps within one another's arms.

===========================================================

Like it ne? Click the review button! 5 more reviewies please! **Another Perfect Day** is next.


	7. Another Perfect Day

 I've been sick and had to go places. Sorry guys.

  **Animegoil- **No, that wasn't the One-Sided story, that's after this chapter. And I can't understand much else. Heh, I'm just guessing on the female thing.

  **NNY273000- **Sorry 'bout weirding you out on the whole female thing. But that was just what my original story was, and I got the idea from my own experience.

  **AntimatterManticore- **Are you serious? Do you really not know that female thing I'm talking about? **WARNING**, GROSS WORD AHEAD: Her Period

  **TeenTitansGirl14- **It's alright; I noticed that a lot of FFs have Robin's eyes strange in their own way. I didn't copy; it just made sense. And thanks for all the compliments.

They may call someone who steals another's story a Plagiarist, but as far I am concerned they are a demon of which has stolen another's soul.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

         " Talking

ADVANCE d4        Thinking

ADVANCE d4        New section/different area

                                           **Memories and Daydreams**

**Skit Seven : Another Perfect Day**

****

  Early morning set into the small Jump City, birds were aflutter and the few dedicated people of the city were awake and making their way to work; Even the dedicated teens of Titans' Tower.

  Just as the first sunbeams of the morning crept into a certain dark girl's room, she awoke with a dull expression. Why did morning always have to be so bright? She blinked her tired eyes, and with a yawn and stretch she exited her bed.

  She walked across her room to her closet. Picking out her normal leotard and cape, she floated across to her door. Last night had BEEN hell; they were up all the way till about three in the morning chasing around some kook who thought he could actually do some damage. Yeah right…

            "Good morning, Raven!" Starfire greeted as her friend slinked down the stairs.

  Raven just looked at her darkly; how did she always manage to keep that goofy, super happy grin on her face? No matter how tired she got, somehow, someway, she still smiled. Raven was just relieved to see that her other comrades weren't so keen.

  The three boys and one girl sat around the table all looking up at their equally groggy friend. They all sighed; the bags under their eyes told all. Stupid villains were just what Raven hated most. The least they could do is actually poise a threat.

            "Good Morning Raven." Robin addressed next.

            "And what's so good about it?" she asked harshly.

  Robin just shook his head, "Sorry everybody but we still have to train today," he announced, the others sighed, "BUT it shall be later," they perked up, "around nine ok?"

            "Dude, tell me you mean PM." Beast Boy demanded.

            "No, AM."

  All the Titans sighed, practice was normally eight in the morning, and it was eight now. One hour 'till practice…yay…Breakfast commenced as usual, everyone eating the things they normally did, and no arguments whatsoever. Robin was beginning to consider doing this more often.

  Later on that day, Raven tried everything she could think of to keep herself calm and restrained, but every time she seemed near it, Beast Boy, Terra, or Starfire showed up to bug her. And Cyborg showed up twice.

  Raven was severely pissed; _DON'T THESE PEOPLE HAVE LIVES?_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Evening

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

  So after being joked on, bugged constantly, and being extremely tired, Raven felt great…great enough to kill some annoying roommates. Raven slinked up the stairs, and hoped that no villains would decide to call that night.

  After slipping on her pajamas, Raven fell on her bed and dropped off into a deep sleep. She awoke shortly after, "What the…" she blinked her iridescent purple eyes open.

  It was morning. _But I just went to sleep a few minutes ago…guess it just went faster because I was more tired than usual…_

  Raven commenced with her normal "Awakening Ritual". But not before making sure she grabbed the darkest cloak in her whole wardrobe. The cloak flowed and twisted as she placed it around her neck. The hue the cloak emitted was so deep it appeared to be black rather than a navy blue.

            "Perfect." She said with a great self-admiration.

  Raven felt better this morning, actually she felt on top of the world, although she wasn't quite sure why. Traipsing down the extensive stairway, she looked over to the normal table that usually held her friends.

  No one was sitting there. Raven furrowed her brows, "Where could they be?"

  Sooner than Raven could ponder this further, she heard a clash of dishes. Turning to her right she saw a frazzled Starfire trying gather up the dishes again.

            "Starfire, what's the matter?"

  Starfire looked up and gasped, "I am repentant for not completely ff-finishing your breakfast…" she jittered out.

            "What the—" Raven paused, she looked at what Starfire was wearing, it wasn't her uniform, but another uniform, it resembled a chef uniform from what she could tell.

            "My queen, am I not forgiven?"

            "Queen?!!Um, the last time I checked America was a democracy." Raven replied, in an extremely shocked state of mind.

            "It was; but when a tyrant named Slade tried to make it a place of dictatorship, you defeated him, and everyone in Jump City claimed that you should be queen. Forgive me; but do you not remember?"

  Raven took those moments to look down at her attire; it was no longer her darkest cloak, but an elegantly, extraordinarily long and detailed cloak. The hue was astounding! It appeared to be blue, but in all actuality, it was blue-violet. And almost metallic in a sense, the purple and blue morphing into one, and then swirling into either blue or purple, depending on the direction the cloak was turned.

  Raven even saw that there was a small raven embroidered on the back. And as it glimmered a defining black, all the while Raven admiring it; Starfire could be heard returning to work.

            "Star, you really don't have to." She assured.

            "What flavor of herbal tea do you wish to partake for your breakfast?"

            "Flavor?"

            "Why of course! We have the orange, the banana, the…"

  Raven just listened in awe as Starfire listed off twenty-five plus titles. _I'm in Heaven…_

            "I think I'll stick to plain this morning."

  Starfire nodded, and seemed to beckon someone into the kitchen who just happened to be in the room behind her. It was Cyborg. Raven wondered what he could want. In another instant she was hoisted into a chair and brought to her royal table.

  But the more Raven saw, the more she realized, she wasn't in Titans' Tower anymore. She guessed that she was in an immense, castle now. After a short time of sitting at her table, she saw Beast Boy approaching.

  Raven was about to tell Beast Boy not to bother her, but she saw that he was her caterer. He pushed the cart with a meek expression and kept his eyes focused downward.

            "Most Dark Horrible Morning, Queen Raven," he addressed and bowed, "I have cooked you breakfast but I was not sure what you wanted; so I just cooked everything. I pray this is acceptable?"

            _Most Dark Horrible Morning? Beast Boy must be on drugs… _"Yeah."

            "Oh thank you my Queen!" he said and bowed.

  Beast Boy proceeded to open each dish accordingly. Raven just watched with amusement as he attempted to make every minuscule detail precise. It almost looked as though he was going to trip over his big feet, but luckily enough he didn't.

  After Raven had finished her meal, (it was fed to her by Beast Boy the whole way, and she used one half of him as a foot rest) she decided to venture outward into the glorious outdoors.

  The first thing she noticed when she exited the door was the elegant, and enchanting garden. Entering the garden's elusive entrance, she glanced around at the various plants. They were arranged so nicely and looked quite healthy.

            "Anything I can help you with?" she heard a voice request from her side.

  Raven turned to see Jinx, "You witch!" she snapped, "What are you doing here?!"

  Jinx lowered her eyes and bowed low, "I am sorry Queen Raven. I did not mean to disgrace you."

            "Queen Raven, Queen Raven! What ales you?" Terra exclaimed as she ran toward her queen.

            "What is SHE doing here?" Raven asked accusingly and pointed to Jinx.

            "She works in the garden with me, remember?" Terra replied with a bright smile, she didn't see even the least afraid of her Queen.

  Raven looked at her skeptically but decided to move onward. She found that Gizmo, Mammoth and a few other people she didn't know. She wondered where Slade was. After wandering the premises, she came back upstairs to her room.

  She stopped and looked across the hallway to see Terra working on something in the bathroom.

            "I thought you were a gardener."

  Terra looked up from her plumber work, "I'm the janitor too." She just grinned a wide grin and turned to her work.

            _Gosh, that girl could be entertained in a jail cell…with a straight jacket on. She's almost as bad as Starfire… _Raven was about to open her door, but he creaked open to reveal another.

  Robin looked at Raven with a half-smile, "Your room is all cleaned and ready for your afternoon nap." Then he bowed and departed.

            "He was wearing maid's clothing…." She stated in her normal monotone voice.

  Raven turned to Terra again, "Where's Slade?"

  Terra's smile froze, it then slipped from her features, "He's in the dungeon…"

              "Thanks." And with that she sunk through the floor into the dungeon.

  Slade was laying against the wall with his eyes seemingly glued shut.

            "Better not bother him…" she mused to herself.

  At this Slade awakened and started to scream like a maniac. He jumped up and down and beat his fists against the wall. And then tried to rip the bars from the decrepit looking cell.

  Raven's gleaming purple eyes grew with a great distress, she floated upward and through the floors to her room. She held her chest as she panted lightly.

            _I suppose I should take that nap now… _Raven then walked to her bed and flopped onto it's cushiony exterior.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Next Morning

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

            "HEY, GET YOUR BUTT UP!!!"

  Raven awoke to hear the sounds of pounding and the screams of a fellow teammate: Beast Boy… 

  Raven leapt up from her bed and stomped to her door. Screeching the door open as thunderous as she could, "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!!"

  Beast Boy leapt back fifty feet, "Whoa, Raven…Sorry!!" then he dashed down the hallway.

            _So it was a dream…lovely…_

  All that day Raven decided to stay contained in her room. Most of the Titans steered clear, but Beast Boy's curiosity got the better of him. He sneaked down to her room and slid the door open a crack.

  He watched with an immense bewilderment, his glistening green eyes sparkling at his discovery. Raven was pretending to be a queen! She was wearing a cloak he'd never seen before and she looked extremely happy.

  Of course it was funny when she would accidentally break something in her room and call and "OH SH!!" which in turn would cause something else to break.

  Beast Boy could hold back no longer he laughed as loud as he could. Raven turned from where she was and spotted Beast Boy laughing at the door. She blushed with embarrassment and shame.

            "Hey, Rae," Beast Boy stopped laughing and walked to her dismayed form, "you know sometimes I pretend to be stuff too. You want to play together?"

  Raven raised her eyes to meet his gaze, _Is he serious?_ She lowered her head once more.

            "I understand. I'll just go—"

            "Wait; it might be nice." She replied giving him a small smile.

  A few minutes later, Beast Boy was thoroughly regretting going into Raven's room.

            "Raven--pantpantARE YOU SURE THIS HOW WE PLAY!?"

            "Just keep running, and when I zap you, the game shall be over!!" she laughed in an uncharacteristic, maniac laughter. _It **IS** fun playing with others…_

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

  There it is! Finally finished. Luv ya'll! Three reviews plz. :P  Oh and by the way, that was NOT SHIPPING!!

****


	8. OneSided Fluff PART ONE

Sorry for the delay!

**LiLbLoNdAyBaRbAy-**** I have seen those, they are hilarious! Thankies! And yeah I know ALL about that female crap that we put up with, but for me, it's only horrible every once in awhile. Strange…not that I'm complaining…**

**Antimatter Manticore- ****OMG, covers AM's eyes sorry! You didn't see that! " Sorry, if I scared you or what not, or spoiled the fun of it all, I guess that's why I raised the rating. Sorry again!! "**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Memories and Daydreams**

**Skit Eight: One-Sided Fluff**

****

****

(Raven's POV)

I awoke to observe the typical light scouring their way through the curtains. Squinting I pulled the covers over my head, I did not feel like waking up. I could not understand what had me feeling so distressed, but something was troubling my mind.

Pulling on my normal attire, I moseyed in the direction of the main room. Something continued to peel at the corners of my mind; it just would not leave me alone. I felt it to be bad, but it could be good. It was hard to tell…maybe it would be good yet bad?

(Cyborg's POV)

I awoke quite early this morning. Today was the day that something very important happened. And no one else knew, but me. It was kinda sad that I would keep stuff from my friends, but ya know, can't be telling everyone.

I decided to make breakfast this morning. Didn't want BB making tofu crap again. So I started cooking. And one by one the other Titans came into the kitchen. Probably smelling my good cooking. So about everyone was here, 'cept Raven that is. It wasn't like her to sleep late, but I guess she needed some beauty sleep. Heh, just messing.

Oh look, she just started walking down the stairs, "Mornin' Raven."

(Raven's POV)

I looked up; someone was greeting me. It was Cyborg.

"Morning." I said a bit groggily.

There was something different about him today. Actually, he'd been different all week. He always seemed to show up. And it always looked like he wanted to tell me something, other than just normal stuff. Like he had a secret for me. I guess that sounds stupid…yeah, it is.

But anyway…."So you want eggs and bacon or tofu?" I heard Cyborg ask with a big grin plastered onto his face. I pondered a moment, should I eat real food today?

"I guess I'll have some eggs and bacon, but make the portions small."…"Very **_small_**."

(Cyborg's POV)

"Heh, course Rae," I told her playing it off smooth, "Only for you."

…Uh oh…did I just say what I…I did. Great now I sound like BB… She probably thinks I'm high or something now…Guess not, she went to the table and sat down. Oh well, I'm happy now. She finally wants to eat my cooking. (I know she ate in "Nevermore" work with me here. :P)

I proceeded…I proceeded? Since when am I so fancy? Ok, so I continued cooking. Everything had to be perfect! I couldn't wait to tell her my secret, yet I was nervous. She was the only one who would understand…but yet, shun it. I don't know anymore.

After the food was done, I put it on the table. The others looked quite enthused, but Rae kinda looked like she was about to gag, "Is something the matter, Raven?"

(Raven's POV)

I looked up from my plate. I was about to gag. I just got some random vision about Cyborg. It was not gross, just weird and I really didn't know what to think about it.

"Sorry Cyborg, I was just thinking of that one time Beast Boy served tofu eggs. That's all…" I lied, I couldn't tell him and everyone else what I saw.

"Ok, then Rae. I assure it's much better than tofu stuff BB makes." Cyborg joked before grabbing his own plate and sitting on the far end of the table by me.

"Dude! There's nothing wrong with tofu!!" Beast Boy scoffed, all the while pouting and eating.

As soon as breakfast was over, the others began to leave just like they said. Yes! Meditation time…Whoops, almost broke something. I recomposed myself.

(Cyborg's POV)

Wow, Raven looks real happy now that they others are leaving on their dates. Whoops, she got a little too happy. Heh, she almost broke the computers again. I couldn't help myself anymore, I laughed out loud. She kinda looked embarrassed but just left to find a meditation spot.

I should tell her soon. I guess I should wait until later….

(Raven's POV)

Plenty of hours passed, I had received a good half-day of meditation in my room. I half expected Cyborg to want to play his games in the main room. That was the reason I left, but I walked into the main room to find that he was just reading a magazine. Was reading a magazine, he had fallen asleep and it was just laying nicely on his lap.

Surprisingly enough, I had come downstairs to talk to him. I didn't really know what, but I guess I always thought that we really didn't know each as well as we could. I decided to meditate in the main room. That way I could just talk to him he woke back up.

Ok guys, this is where I'm stopping it for now. It's only **PART ONE** so don't fret. I will update and finish this skit. But this is all I have time for now. See you guys sooner!


	9. OneSided Fluff PART TWO

Sorry for the delay!

They may call someone who steals another's story a Plagiarist, but as far I am concerned they are a demon of which has stolen another's soul.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

" Talking

_Thinking_

* * *

**Memories and Daydreams**

**Skit Eight: One-Sided Fluff-Part 2**

Surprisingly enough, I had come downstairs to talk to him. I didn't really know what, but I guess I always thought that we really didn't know each as well as we could. I decided to meditate in the main room. That way I could just talk to him he woke back up.

Cyborg woke about ten minutes after I came down to speak with him, but he didn't know that because I was in deep meditation. Until…

HONK! HONK! WELCOME TO THE SPORTY SPORTS CAR SHOW FOR THE SUPREME SPORTS CAR ENTHUSIST!

Needless to say, I screamed bloody murder and fell flat on my face. I looked up a minute later to see Cyborg's sorrowful face; he obviously didn't know it was going to be so loud, "Need a hand?" he asked offering on of his large silver hands to me. I took it, I really didn't have enough strength at that moment and didn't want to stay on the floor, besides, he was trying to apologize for his impudence….I mean ignorance, "Cyborg?"

I'd woken up with a yawn, and took a glance around to see what else could be going on. Then I saw Raven meditating, I decided that I should leave the room, but then I realized my favorite TV show was on now. So, I took the remote with caution, and turned the TV on with caution. My fingers prepped to press the 'volume down' button, the TV beamed on, and I furiously pressed and held the volume button down. Damn thing's broken! The TV boomed the sounds of the Sports Car show.

_I am sooo dead…_I thought turning around to hear and see Raven fall flat on her face.

"Sorry 'bout that Rae." I said, after explaining myself.

"No really, it's okay." She said, but I could tell she was trying to keep the anger from her voice, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

I looked around feverishly, _What?_ "Um Raven?"

I looked at him almost indignantly, and tapped my foot a minute or two, "Well, all I can tell is you've been acting strange lately, and I was just wondering what's up."

I waited patiently, trying to keep my violet eyes from appearing irritated or frustrated. My metal friend just looked at me, still confused. He was normally keener than this or at least observant. Maybe it was something hard for him to say with all the noise. I used my magic to lightly switch the TV off, "Cyborg?"

"It's nothing really." I lied. Now wasn't the time. _But when?_ My conscious scoffed. "I just—"

Raven could sense my discomfort, I think, so she jumped over the couch and sat next to me, she removed her hood and looked me straight in the eye. She knew. She had to. She was Raven, the most perceptive of all the Titans. _Busted. _My conscious mocked. I physically glared at it.

Oops, Raven thought I was glaring at her, "My bad, bad thought." I grinned sheepishly.

_I'm getting nowhere with this boy, I was going to tell him the vision I had this morning. But could he handle it now? _"Cyborg, listen to me. I think your life maybe in danger."

"What?" he asked, clearly shocked, that obviously wasn't what he was expecting me to say.

"I had a vision this morning. And in it you were severely hurt. So I have reason to believe you might be in danger."

Cyborg just sat back against the seat again, "What makes you say that? How? What do you know?"

"All I know is what I told you." I said honestly, I really didn't know what else to say, but then I heard him start to chuckle, "Cyborg?"

_Heh, Raven thought that I was in danger? In danger of being lonely maybe… _"Raven, you saw one of the dreams I had last night."I told her; the next part was harder…

"Oh, sounds more like a nightmare to me." She said, almost jokingly.

I took a deep breath and then the plunge, "You only saw part of it, the other part of it was you and me together."

She was taken aback obviously, she scooted away some, "That's what I've wanted to tell you for so long. I have a crush on you. And I'm sorry if this changes your opinion of me, or whatever, but I hope we can still be friends and teammates and stuff like that…" I was starting to ramble, that was harder than anticipated.

I looked at him in utter shock, while pulling my cloak over my head. This wasn't what I expected. I thought that I was late in the news that he might be in danger, that this was just going to be him telling me, admitting that he was scared or something like that. It wasn't like him to get scared, but nor was it my style so I figured it couldn't hurt, but this is…almost too much.

"Cyborg," I said softly, pulling my cloak down again, and placing a hand on his arm, he stopped rambling and looked toward me, expecting the worst, "I have to tell you this, as have I told Beast Boy. I like you, but not that way. And really, it isn't good for me to get involved with anyone. I mean, you're a nice guy and all, but I really shouldn't." There, said it. But I know it's hurt him bad.

Ouch. I thought. Raven let me down as easy as she could, but that was still hard for him. He really did like her. Everything about her, "Okay. Now that that's out of the way, do you think I could still take you out, as friend, to the drive in?"

(3rd person-omnipresent)

"You rhymed." Raven giggled, and then recomposed herself. _Whoops._

Cyborg still looked toward her for an answer, "Sure," she started, "as long as your buying." She added.

"Race you to the T-car!" Cyborg said suddenly, leaving Raven behind in a rush.

"Oh really?" she said to herself, deciding to take a moment to write a note to the others, before floating through the many levels of the Tower.

**Later**

"That was so much fun, huh Terra?" Beast Boy exclaimed walking in with Terra close behind.

"Yep, too bad two other Titans stayed here and missed out on all the fun!" she said mimicking his over-loud tone.

Robin and Starfire walked in with them, "Where are they?" Robin asked.

"Look a note!" Starfire exclaimed flying over to it.

The others gathered around and read it to themselves over Robin's shoulder:

Dear Titans,

Cyborg and I went out. AS FRIENDS. Beast Boy, I will get you if you make any kissy notes on my door again. Go ahead and laugh Terra, you're such a giggle-box as it is. Robin, we promise to be back around 11:00PM, so don't wait up. And Starfire, I want you to tell me all about your date with Robbie-poo when I get back, or tomorrow.

Raven

P.S. Don't think I don't mean it Beast Boy. Oh and keep on glaring Robin, you might burn the paper. >: )

"I wonder how bad we're talking…" Beast Boy said to himself contemplating the potential damage of 'Kissy' notes.

"Giggle-box? How insulting…" Terra grumbled to herself.

Robin just rolled his eyes at their antics, and Starfire just nodded happily as she re-read the part about the telling of her date. Meanwhile, Raven and Cyborg were enjoying themselves eating milkshakes, and talking about nothing in particular.

_This night is perfect…for friends I mean. _Raven had herself thinking.

_This night is perfect…thanks Rae. _Cyborg found himself thinking.

* * *

Yeah for fluffy–ness! Hope it was good you guys waited long enough. 


End file.
